


Literally Fucked

by StarrySummers04



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Long-Suffering Merlin (Kingsman), M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Mpreg, Protective Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Harry and Eggsy had been sleeping together since Harry woke up from the blast caused by Valentine, no one else had been aware of this. Eggsy had been devastated when Harry was killed, more so than a mentee should be. It's only when the young agent admits that he hasn't been very well and Merlin takes a blood test and a urine sample that they get to the bottom of the situation, and that getting to the bottom of the situation is only the beginning.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Literally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carry You by Ruelle and Fleurie.

Eggsy had been feeling like shit ever since he’d helped save the world from Valentine and his plans for mass genocide. Originally, he’d figured that it must be because he was so tired - so much had happened in such a short amount of time and it was understandable that he’d worn himself out. But when it persisted for a couple of weeks, Eggsy knew he needed to talk to someone and had said as much to Liam, Ryan, Jamal and Brandon the last time he’d seen them. “What’s wrong with you, then?” Brandon asked.

“Haven’t got a fucking clue.” Eggsy replied, shrugging. “I just know that I’m tired, getting nauseated at the most ridiculous things, especially in the morning - I can’t even stand the smell of coffee at the moment, I’ve constantly got a headache, my moods make no sense and I’ve regularly got pain in my lower back, too.”

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Liam suggested after his mate had finished reeling off the list of symptoms. Everyone looked at him in surprise. “What? It’s the same list of symptoms my cousin had when she was pregnant. I’m trying to be helpful.”

“Is it possible you could be pregnant?” Jamal asked, being nosey now. Eggsy didn’t even have to think about it - of course there was a chance that he could be pregnant. Especially considering what had happened before V-Day. Before Harry had died. To say that they’d gotten close would be an understatement. Eggsy can still remember the feeling of Harry fucking him into the mattress during the 24 hours they’d been given together. Not that it was the only time he’d had sex with Harry, but it was the most memorable. Especially as Eggsy still got hard when thinking about the feeling of Harry filling him up.

“Um, yeah, it’s possible. I’ll have to take a test.” Eggsy replied.

“You owe us a lot of explaining.” Ryan smirked, raising his eyebrows at Eggsy.

“How about I give you an explanation if I’m pregnant?” Eggsy offered.

“No!” Everyone exclaimed.

“No, you’re giving us one right now.” Brandon stated.

“Do I have to?” Eggsy checked.

“Mate, you never told us you was seeing someone and now you say you could be pregnant. None of us is leaving here until you tell us everything.” Jamal stated.

“You do realise that I don’t have to be seeing someone to get pregnant? I could have just gone out for the night and let someone fuck me?” Eggsy pointed out.

“Come on, mate, fuck that. We know you don’t do that. Every time we’ve gone on a night out, you’ve never taken someone home.” Liam added.

“Because we went out together! I was spending time with you guys.” Eggsy defended.

“And we would never have been offended. Fuck knows we all picked up enough chicks between us on nights out together without any thought for each other.” Jamal contributed.

“I wouldn’t say I was seeing him.” Eggsy caved.

“So what would you say?” Brandon pressed.

“It was more like casual sex for about 6 months and before we could talk about things, he got called into work and ended up fucking dying during this shit that went on with Valentine. I can’t possibly tell you any more as that’s the entire fucking story.” Eggsy replied, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks. He missed Harry more than anything else in the world but his friends wouldn’t understand.

“But you loved him.” Liam stated. Eggsy couldn’t deny that.

“Yeah, I did.” Eggsy smiled.

“Was he good?” Jamal asked.

“What you mean?” Eggsy checked.

“Was he good in bed, was he good to you?” Jamal clarified.

“He was very good to me, kind of my mentor. Posh, older.” Eggsy revealed, biting his lip. His friends would never judge him for his taste in men, they already knew he liked older men.

“How old?” Brandon asked.

“And how was the sex?” Jamal repeated.

“Jamal, do you really want to know? And I’m not sure of his exact age but early 50s, I would say.” Eggsy admitted.

“Early 50s! That’s not older, that’s old. He’s more than double your age. Surely he’s got to be the oldest guy you’ve ever been with.” Brandon exclaimed.

“Yeah, he is. And yes, Jamal, the sex was great, it was mind blowing, it was the best I’ve ever had.” Eggsy replied, looking proud of himself. He could never regret being with Harry.

* * *

Eggsy didn’t want to tell Merlin that he thought he was pregnant because that would raise too many questions, instead he explained how he’d been feeling. Merlin had been very surprised when Eggsy approached him and explained the situation, it sounded like he was suffering from stress and grief but it shouldn’t have lasted this long. The only logical conclusion was to do a blood test and a urine sample to see if that offered any answers. It certainly did.

“Eggsy, do you want to sit down?” Merlin asked when he received the results.

“Is it that bad?”

“No but suit yourself. If you faint, it’s on you.” Merlin offered. Eggsy decided to take the seat. “You’re pregnant.”

“Fuck off.” Eggsy whispered, not really knowing how he felt about this. He’d been sure that his mates were right but suspecting it and knowing were two very different things.

“By my estimation, you’re about 6 weeks along.” Merlin continued. “Does that sound right?” Eggsy nodded, trying his best not to tear up as he placed a comforting hand on his still flat stomach.

“Fuck…” Eggsy sighed, emotion overcoming him. “What am I going to do now, Merlin? I’m all alone.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know what you mean, Eggsy. I’m here for you and I know Roxanne is too. If you want to talk about it then my door is always open but-” Merlin began.

“It’s Harry’s.” Eggsy blurted. Merlin looked confused so Eggsy elaborated. “The baby, it’s Harry’s. He’s the other father.”

“Oh, Eggsy. I’m so sorry.” Merlin breathed. He understood why the young man looked so distressed at this and why he’d been rambling about being alone. It didn’t matter how many friends you were surrounded by in a situation like this. The one person that Eggsy needed the most wasn’t here and that had to be killing him. “I know this doesn’t really help but as I said, Roxanne and I are here for you. I know Harry would be very happy about this. He always wanted kids but never met anyone he cared about enough to have one with.”

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing to say he wanted to have one with me. It was an accident. Besides, does what he would think really matter when he’s not here to share his thoughts with us?” Eggsy asked, starting to tear up. He’d not really spoken about Harry ever since the man had died. Merlin hadn’t understood the young man’s reluctance to discuss his fallen mentor, but he did now that he understood they had been lovers. Merlin would be exactly the same in that position, at least, he assumed he would be. No one had caught the quartermaster’s eye so he was a bit slow about matters like this. Eggsy would have been the same before he met Harry, the man had quite literally turned his world upside down. “So, I guess I’m off field duty?”

“Yes, absolutely. I’m sure there’s plenty you can do around HQ or the shop but I’m placing you on temporary suspension from field duty. I can put you back out after the baby is born though, it’s not forever, unless you want it to be.” Merlin explained.

“No, I want to go back in the field. I need something to give me purpose.” Eggsy replied. Merlin frowned, he didn’t like how Eggsy felt about himself but there was nothing he could do. The poor young man was so worn down by life and he was only 25.


End file.
